


Let's Stir Things Up

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Cigarettes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana loathed her – <i>perfect, perfect, perfect</i> daughter incarnated.</p><p>Until she properly meets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stir Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Mithian/Morgana, explicit, modern setting, both are daughters of influencial political men and ennemies. Both don't quite like being used by their fathers as pretty faces. What's best to spite dad than to sleep with each other ?"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

If “campaign year” was a person, Morgana would spit repeatedly in its face.

She’s already tired of the multitude of cameras giving her black spots in her eyes, and the bodyguards roughly hustling her into her father’s limousine. 

Morgana is paid with Uther’s hefty allowance to be the “perfect daughter”...

It doesn’t always work out when she cracks an elbow in a reporter’s nose for goosing her arse, or when the guard Leon flirts during the dinner parties.

She’s not the only one feeling constantly  _used_.

Mithian de Nemeth, the only child of Rodor. The political enemy of Morgana’s father. Mithian appears to be of a gentle manner, with her lovely manners, and unending professional smiles, and taken to hugging little girls approaching her.

Morgana loathed her –  _perfect_ ,  _perfect_ ,  _perfect_  daughter incarnated.

Until she properly meets her. Morgana opens up the bathroom door, escaping the press. She pauses, stopping completely in the entranceway.

The other girl has a lit cigarette between her teeth, high heels in the sink, and right in the middle of removing her neutral-coloured stockings. In that sweet, girlish voice of hers, Mithian announces, “Shut the  _damn_  door, will you, before someone pops in with a microphone?”

“Yes, sorry,” Morgana finds herself saying, automatically. She closes it, and then faces Mithian once more. The smoke is nauseating  _sharp_.

“Need a break from the rabble, too?”

Mithian’s teeth separate, and she offers her cigarette. “S’not going to bite you, love,” Mithian adds, smiling. And for once it’s a  _cruel_  smile.

It’s honest and it’s  _gorgeous_.

Morgana waves her hand, eyeing her as Mithian flicks the smushed cigarette onto the bathroom floor tile, clearly done with it. For some reason, Morgana’s eyes land on it. But when she looks up again, Mithian is face-to-face with her.

One of Mithian’s hands twirl a couture high heel.

And then, Morgana has the sensation of  _lips_ , slick with a coat of lipstick, nudging and pushing open Morgana’s lips with the wet tip of a tongue.

“ _Let’s stir things up_ ,” Mithian whispers fiendishly, running a warm palm coyly down Morgana’s skirt and her leg, poking under the fabric.

And oh, Morgana can’t possibly agree more with the idea.

*

She fucks Mithian because she wants to.

Their fathers may not “benefit” from it when the tabloids roll in, and each page is covered with allegations and rumors. The black-and-white snapshots of Mithian’s hand covering Morgana’s breast or grasping towards her knickers.

Stretched out on the picnic quilt, Morgana rolls up into her “secret” girlfriend who settles on top of her, moaning out her appreciation in the yard. Mithian’s fingers work faster against her clit, increasing the noise of moist flesh.

Beyond the iron fence, another camera bulb goes off.

*


End file.
